Love
by VampiricEmber
Summary: A certain Taiyoukai's mate whispers those 3 words to him. He reflects. Songfic. . .Musiq Souldchild, Love


Musiq SoulChild doesn't belong to me, though his voice is crazy good.

Inuyasha deff. doesn't belong to me, so don't sue me, cuz you'll only get a buddha statue for good luck

This is a SESSKAG story NOT a SessRin. SESSKAG

If you do not like SessKag, please get out, and don't give me flames. I don't care about your argument of why they shouldn't or "can't" be together. If you don't want to read the story with an open mind; stfu & gtfo 

Love So many things Ive got to tell you

But Im afraid I dont know how

Cause theres a possibility Youll look at me differently

Love Ever since the first moment I spoke your name

From then on I knew that by you being in my life

Things were destined to change cause

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, secluded from his mate, secluded from Rin, secluded from his servants, secluded from all people and noise. He was alone, and right now that was what he needed. He needed to think. Last night, before going to sleep, his mate had whispered I love you. They had been mated now for almost a whole summer. And she had never spoke those words, nor him to her. He had thought they had an unspoken understanding of the other's feelings. Sesshoumaru the great Taiyoukai had never spoken those three words to anyone. But he had felt it. When he looked at Kagome, his heart swelled up. He said it aloud. Love. With that one word . . . things were destined to change. Love was such a complicated and forbidden thing. He felt it none the less. If he spoke it aloud to her, would it make him weak, would she look at him differently? Would it jinx him?

Love So many people use your name in vain

Love Those have faith in you sometimes go astray

Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt

Love For better or worse I still will choose you first

He had heard so many people use this name in vain, the name Love. Love was no longer sacred to anyone. People said it about anything. Kagome said it if she was pleased with something. What if she had meant it that way then too? Was she pleased with his skill in the bed? Or that he had held Shippou until he fell asleep because he had nightmares? No . . . Kagome didn't mean it that way just then. Her tone of voice had been tender. Her voice had been like that after they first slept together, and also when Shippou had started to call him Chichiue. Her voice was like that when Rin had nightmares, or when she told Inuyasha for the last time that she loved him but could no longer travel with him. Better or worse he supposed, she loved him . . . perhaps love in this case was real.

Many days I've longed for you Wanting you

Hoping for the chance to get to know you

Longing for your kiss For your touch, your feel, your essence

Many nights Ive cried from the things you do

Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you I know that youre real

With no doubts and no fears And no questions

When he had started getting closer to Kagome, the woman-child who was his mate, he began to long . . . long for what? Something . . . something he could not place nor name. Now he knew. He wanted her love. He wanted her touch, her feel and the essence of her love. Now, if she were ever to leave him, or to die, he knew he would not be the same again. Ever. Sadly, she had that much of a hold on his heart. He now knew that love was real. No doubts, no fears, and no questions.

Love So many people use your name in vain

Love Those have faith in you sometimes go astray

Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love

For better or worse I still will choose you first

So many people used that name in vain. And he had almost watched Kagome give up on love, only to find that he could give her faith in it back. He had been through the pretty with Kagome. Loving her all night, holding her until she fell asleep, and those smiles she seemed to reserve only for him. He had been through the ugly with Kagome. Growling, ignoring on his part and yelling and almost leaving on her part. But for better or worse, he knew he wanted to be with her always.

At first you didnt mean that much to me

But now I know that youre all I need

The world looks so brand new to me Now that I found love

Everyday I live for you And everything that I do I do it for you

What I say is how I feel so believe its true You got to know Im true

Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do.

Love So many people use your name in vain

Love Those have faith in you sometimes go astray

Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love

For better or worse I still will choose you first

Love So many people use your name in vain

Love Those have faith in you sometimes go astray

Love Through all the ups and downs the joy and hurt Love

For better or worse I still will choose you first

He found his mate. It was a day late, but he was going to do it. He stared down at his mate's upturned face.  
"Kagome. I love you."


End file.
